Liquid crystal display apparatuses, equipped with human sensors, which are designed to control backlight brightness based on results of detecting human bodies are known (see Patent Literature Document 1). The liquid crystal display apparatus of this document is a display apparatus using a distance sensor, serving as a human sensor, which irradiates an infrared ray and receives reflected light so as to detect a human body.